An Oddity of Sorts
by Delirious Daydream
Summary: A series of drabbles or one-shots honoring Death the Kid for the first eight days of August. May contain spoilers. Rated T to be safe. Chapter eight: This August 8th seems rather suspicious...Just where are his weapon partners and the rest of the school? Kid's in for quite the surprise.
1. Arrival

**So, I've decided to celebrate Death the Kid for the first eight days of August (after seeing some post on Tumblr) with some short stories of sorts! I'm not planning on using any prompts, so I'll just type whatever comes to mind. I hope you all enjoy~**

**Stories may possibly contain cussing and/or violence, which is why this is rated T.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. **

Death had never given much thought to raising children-at least, not since the incident with his first son (in which he became a fear-driven monster bent on consuming souls of the innocent). However, as his current Death Scythe Spirit Albarn continued to discuss his blooming relationship with his second meister, Death found that he rather missed the thought of having family.

He used to live in a grand building known as Gallows Mansion, though as his workload increased, he began to spend less and less time there until it seemed he practically lived at Shibusen. If he had family once again, then there would be someone to fill the space in the rather empty manor, and he'd have more reason to return to it. Still, Death was reluctant to attempt raising another child. Was there even a harmless piece left of his soul that could be used to create another being? Removing his fear resulted in Asura becoming a corrupted coward that murdered to obtain power, after all. On the other hand, he would need someone to take his place eventually...

It was a constant thought weighing heavily on the shinigami's mind every day, and he had yet to really make the decision. One day, when it seemed the idea just refused to vacate his thoughts, Death decided to confide in his partner.

"Death Scythe?" He called suddenly, interrupting the red-haired man mid-sentence. Spirit jerked, startled at the sudden interruption, though regained his composure quickly enough.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you think that having a child is worth it?" Death asked, his goofy voice remaining intact, though with a hint of seriousness. Spirit stared blankly for a moment with confusion evident on his features, though the silence didn't last too long.

"Of course it is! Children are like little miracles of the world! Ya know, my fiancée and I were discussing having a child one day..." The man rambled, his eyes practically sparkling as he spoke.

"Okay, I think that's-"

"-and I think it's an honor to care for another being-"

"Alright, Death Scythe, I've heard enou-"

"-though, I wouldn't mind having a boy, but I would just adore having a little girl-"

**"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"**

Yes, after several attempts to shut the redhead up, Death had to resort to the infamous Shinigami-Chop. Spirit had crumpled pitifully to the ground upon impact, clutching at the injury with a pained whimper. Death cleared his throat.

"That's all I needed to hear, Death Scythe. Now, if you continue to dismiss whatever I have to say, then I'll have no choice but to Shinigami-Chop your thick skull!"

"Ugh...ya know, it would be more effective...if you gave that warning _before_ chopping me..."

* * *

It was later that night, the moon visible in the cool atmosphere, when Death returned to Gallows Mansion for the first time in years. He stood in his cloaked form outside the double doors, sweeping his gaze over the building. The outside remained in good condition, since he arranged for it to be maintained as such-though, the inside was a different story. As soon as he entered, the shinigami found himself enveloped in a cloud of dust. He waved one of his comically-large hands and cleared the air around him in a single swipe.

"A bit dusty, hmm...?" He murmured to himself.

Death continued forward, allowing the doors to be left open-so as to air out the dust-and noted the worn tiles that creaked beneath him. Glancing up, he saw a rusted chandelier that was perilously close to dropping from its thinning cord, as well as several cobwebs bare of any spiders. Wallpaper peeled from the walls, and a mirror that he used to travel through was left cracked and forgotten in a corner. Death took everything in wordlessly, before coming to one conclusion:

"...This is no environment for a child."

Needless to say, the shinigami hired a few construction workers to spruce the place up for him. The crew did a wonderful job, he thought as he examined the place a couple weeks later. The inside had been completely renovated, all pieces of furniture replaced with newer models. The walls were free of grime and cracks, and the wallpaper did not peel. The floors were clean and just as reflective as a mirror, which had also been replaced. Death was pleased with the results, so the workers had been paid generously before the shinigami bid them goodbye.

He was soon left to himself, having nothing else to do but decide on what piece of himself to lose. He weighed his options for a while before he finally came to a decision-his son would be the fragment of Order. Now, Death lived to balance the lives and deaths of the human population, and he appreciated an orderly workplace, but he figured that giving up his Order would prove to be less harmful to the world than that of Fear was...

"Okay, let's get started~" He chorused to no one in particular.

It was a painful process, of course; splitting one's soul wasn't entirely pleasant, even if it was just a fragment. Death focused the energy of his overwhelmingly large soul and channeled it into his palms, mentally grasping onto the fragment he knew as Order. As soon as he had a firm hold, he gave it a forceful wrench and materialized the piece within his hands. Death allowed a sigh of relief at having the most excruciating part of the process over and done with, but knew he wasn't quite finished yet. Using a bit more of his depleting strength, he willed the soul fragment to complete its transformation of that of a living being. It wasn't long until a white light nearly blinded the shinigami, which was quickly followed by a soft cry.

Death observed the small form he held with awe-filled eyes hidden behind his mask. The boy was quite small, he observed, having forgotten just how tiny infants could be. Being a shinigami, the child had already opened his eyes to reveal two-toned gold irises. His skin was also remarkably pale, which contrasted greatly with his dark hair. However, the inky locks were marred by three white stripes on only the left side of his head.

The older shinigami knew that taking care of his new son would be quite the responsibility, but had already devised a way to prevent the boy from growing into his abilities too quickly: the Lines of Sanzu. With the power-limiters bonded to the boy, Death had no need to concern himself with his son using his powers too soon. It was something he learned after having dealt with Asura nearly eight hundred years ago.

"Hi, son~" Death cooed to the sniffling infant, "I'm gonna take great care of you, I promise!"

* * *

"Death Scythe, meet my new son!" Death chirped the next day. Spirit's jaw dropped as a noise of disbelief caught in his throat.

"What the hell?! How...When?!"

"I got him last night~"

"EH?!"

"I've decided to name him after me, since he'll take my place one day," Death continued, never mind his weapon's confusion.

"So you're gonna name him Death Jr.?" Spirit asked after forcing himself to just to play along.

"I was, but then I decided it seemed overdone, so I decided to go with Death the Kid instead!"

"..."

Spirit decided not to question his partner's logic, nor comment on the fact that the name was rather...out there.

_Good luck, Kid,_ he thought to himself.

**Not sure how I feel about this one...I mean, I hardly included Kid at all! T~T **

**Oh, well. There's always tomorrow, I suppose. Anyways, be sure to keep up with the following chapters throughout the week! Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	2. Comprehension

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

Death the Kid knew he was different from other children his age. Though, this didn't cause him to falter in the slightest. He'd always ignore the odd stares he received from passersby, dismiss the fear and hatred he felt radiating from their souls. After all, he was too young to fully comprehend the harsh feelings directed at himself as a _shinigami_. Or so Death thought.

Since Kid was young-only six or so-Death stayed at the mansion and projected his image through a mirror to Shibusen in order to continue his role as a headmaster of sorts while raising his son. With this arrangement, Kid could always find his father in front of a tall mirror conversing with Mr. Death Scythe or some other staff member. Though, the boy never dared interrupt Death more than necessary. He learned early on that it wasn't a good idea to pester his father too often-a Shinigami-Chop to the head served to teach him that much-so Kid tried his best not to cause many problems on his own.

However, while outside one hot afternoon, Kid overheard a conversation between a woman and her son. The boy was about Kid's age, with peachy skin and dirty-blonde hair. As the two walked past the mansion, close enough to the gates where the young _shinigami_ could hear, the boy glanced over curiously.

"Momma, what's that place?" He asked innocently, pointing a finger over at Gallows Mansion. The woman peered nervously at the building before taking quicker steps, forcing her son to jog as he held her hand tighter. "Mom?"

"That's Lord Death's house, sweetie," She replied briskly. "You must never go there alone, nor should you ever be around his son if you happen to see him around the city."

"Why?" The boy panted, the swift pace at which the two were walking already tiring his tiny body out.

"It's too dangerous. Death rules over us and protects us, but in turn he will eventually take our souls. His son's sole existence is to do the same. Do you understand, honey?"

"I g-guess..." The boy replied uneasily, craning his neck to catch another look at the 'dangerous house'.

_Why is death such a bad thing to these people? Aren't they supposed to follow the natural order and accept their fate, like Father told me? _Kid wondered, watching as the two citizens hurried out of sight.

The young _shinigami_ was confused, though he knew there wasn't much he could do unless he asked his father about these things. With that thought in mind, Kid headed back inside the mansion in search of his father. It didn't take too long. He peered into the doorway of one of the manor's studies and found his father there.

Death was free from work at the moment, settled in front of a floor-length mirror as he sipped tea. He heard his son's approach and looked over to him, tilting his head questioningly.

"Hm? Ya need something, Kiddo?" He asked in his typical goofy voice. Kid looked up to him with large gold eyes.

"I was wondering something. Father, do people..._fear_ death?"

Death was silent. He knew that Kid would eventually read the troubled souls around him, though he was hoping this conversation could have waited a tad bit longer. He wasn't quite sure if his son could handle the burden such knowledge would bring him.

"Well...that _is_ a touchy subject. Just remember, Kiddo, that fear is a good thing, and that having it keeps you aware of the danger around you. Only a fool claims to be fearless," Death lectured. Yes, he had avoided the question directly, but it was a good lesson to give all the same. Too bad that Kid-however young he was-still managed to catch this.

"I know that, Father, but you didn't answer my question," Kid complained with an irritated look on his childish face. Death sighed, setting his teacup down. He gestured for his son to come sit with him, Kid doing so without a word.

"Alright, Kiddo. Let me explain. People _do_ fear death, whether it be from the thought of what lies on the other side, or the end itself," Death began. "It's completely natural for humans to cling to life, as well as their souls. It'd be strange if they didn't, ya know."

"But I feel like these negative feelings are directed toward us, Father!" Kid cried, his little fists clenching. Death pulled his son over into his lap, his mask appearing sympathetic. Kid looked up to him with watery eyes, confused at the sudden gesture.

"I know, Kiddo. It'll be hard for you to deal with, but as _shinigami_, it is we that bear the burden of balancing the world's population. It is a key part of our job, understand?"

Kid averted his eyes, but nodded in acknowledgement. Death grinned behind his mask and ruffled his son's striped hair.

"That's my boy~" He cooed, holding onto Kid even as he tried to squirm away to fix his hair.

The road to ruling the city wasn't an easy one, Death knew, but he had faith that so long as Kid was led in the right direction, he would make a fine leader.

**Ugh, I feel like this one just plain _sucked_, but I posted it anyways. I hope you guys at least enjoyed it a little. I think tomorrow's will be a bit better, though, so there's always that. Humor me and review, will ya? I definitely need some feedback on this one.**


	3. Perfection

**Thanks to LexiLuvsWriting and Wolf no naku koro ni for being the first couple of reviewers! Your words have given me a bit more confidence in my writing! And thank you to those that have decided to favorite or follow this! I'm glad that people are actually reading my story!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

For as long as he knew them, Death the Kid knew that his partners appreciated the simplest things in life. However, seeing as today was a day worth mentioning, he felt that they deserved something more than he already gave them. That is the precise reason as to why he was up at such a Death-forsaken hour preparing something to celebrate the day the Thompson Sister's became his weapons, as a one-year anniversary of sorts.

"Oh, why can't I get this right...?!" Kid grumbled to himself in exasperation. He was currently in the kitchen, equipped with a flour-stained apron as he frosted the cake he had pulled from the oven...three hours ago.

"This one letter just refuses to be the way I want it...why has the 'R' decided to abandon me in my strive for perfection?!"

In his frustration, Kid ended up smearing the icing again with the tip of the pastry bag he held. With a slight whine, he used an icing spatula to remove the ruined lettering and proceeded to write the message again. Using an impressive amount of patience and focus, Kid continued with the tedious task of exacting words of icing on the chocolate cake.

.

.

.

"DAMN IT!" Kid shouted, noticing that the lettering was off..._again. _He slumped dramatically to the ground, the cake momentarily forgotten as he fell into one of his famous symmetry-induced fits.

"I'm nothing but asymmetrical garbage! What kind of _shinigami_ can't even properly frost a cake? I deserve to die!" He sobbed, continuously pounding his fist onto the ground beside him.

A whole hour passed before he vaguely wondered why Liz or Patty had done nothing to coax him out of his depression as they usually would. It took another eight minutes for the realization to sink in that he was alone downstairs for the time being. Another eight minutes passed before he finally stood up, brushing imaginary dust off himself. He stood for a moment, wracking his brains trying to remind himself that he was supposed to be doing something...

"I still haven't finished decorating the cake!" Kid cried, suddenly remembering what he had been doing previously.

With renewed purpose and energy, he set to work on finishing the cake's frosted message. Though, every time he felt as though a letter was slightly crooked or off by a couple degrees, he forced himself to take time into consideration. Kid didn't really have much time before the sisters would be up-

"G'morning, Kiddo!" Patty screamed from somewhere in the living area. They were already awake! Kid then realized that, despite getting up early, he had still wasted too much time.

"Damn it!" Kid growled. "If I leave this cake the way it is, the girls will think I don't appreciate them enough! They deserve more than this less-than-perfect abomination!"

"Kid? Where are you?" Liz called from the dining area.

"In here," Kid replied dejectedly. He might as well prepare himself for the worst. The two would probably want to quit being his weapon partners after such a wretched display anyways.

"Whatcha doin'?" Patty asked curiously, poking her head into the kitchen along with her older sister. Upon seeing Kid's current state, Liz became concerned.

"Kid? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"I-I...I'm sorry!" Kid wailed, dropping to his knees in a submissive crouch. Liz's expression then became exasperated while Patty's became amused.

"Uh, Kid...?" Liz tried, taking a step forward. Without moving from his spot on the ground, Kid gestured with a hand something on the counter behind him.

"I tried, but I couldn't make it perfect! Every letter in the alphabet must have forsaken me because I'm asymmetrical garbage!" Kid explained, his cries slightly muffled. "You two deserve better than a slob like me..."

"C'mon, Kid, you know that's not true!" Liz consoled, kneeling down beside her meister as she patted his back. Meanwhile, the ever curious Patty wandered over to the counter where Kid had pointed. The blonde gazed in awe at the chocolate cake she found there.

"Say, Kiddo? Did you really make this?" Patty asked, her eyes glued to the rather enticing sweet.

"I'm so ashamed..." Kid mumbled in response. Liz sighed, but pulled him up to his feet. She removed the flour-stained apron from his clothes and tossed it in the laundry basket, which seemed to lift Kid's mood a bit. He wasn't one that enjoyed getting dirty needlessly, after all.

"So, what's this about?" Liz questioned dryly, waiting expectantly.

"The cake, Big Sis! Lookie!" Patty squealed, snatching Liz's attention. The older sister relented and gave in to Patty's command, her expression growing astonished.

"That's...for us?" She murmured, her eyes growing soft.

On the counter rested a circular two-tiered chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting. There were edible skull decorations placed meticulously on the first layer to line the second, while the top was embroidered with white icing bordering the edges in a wave-like pattern. In the center written tediously in white icing rested the message:

**FOR MY TWO WONDERFUL PARTNERS,**

**LIZ & PATTY**

"It's not perfect, I know! You two deserve much better than such abomination..." Kid trailed off in a frustrated rant. Patty giggled and Liz released a sigh.

"Kid, it's fine. It looks perfect to us, right Patty?"

"Yep! Can we eat it?" The younger chirped, her expression eager.

"You...You don't mind?" Kid questioned, apparently dumbstruck.

"Seriously, Kid...when are you gonna realize that you're the only wacko that cares about symmetry around here?"

"Are you kidding?!" Kid cried indignantly. "Symmetry is key to the natural balance of-"

"Don't kill the moment with that nonsense!"

"Aw, c'mon, Sis! Ain't it the thought that counts?"

There were times when his need for perfection was definitely overwhelming, but Kid always had the best of intentions in mind. Even if those intentions were typically forgotten as he lost sight of whatever he was doing in the first place, they were still lingering thoughts as he adjusted his surroundings to be what he deemed as 'perfect'.

Then again, who's to say what true perfection was anyway?

**This one was a bit better, in my opinion. Honestly, there are times when I'm as OCD as Kid-especially when it comes to drawing or writing. I can definitely see myself flipping out over the cake frosting too, though XD **

**Anyways, expect the next one to come tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Nightmare, Part 1

**Yeah, this should have been posted sooner, but I was busy with other things...it's also pretty short in comparison to the previous chapters, and the second part is even shorter, so yeah...Oh, and this one is not as cheery or cute or funny, so be prepared for that.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

The air was rank with the scent of blood, the atmosphere thickened with fear. Through his bleary vision, he could see the reddened sky framing the moon as it grinned wickedly. The liquid streaming between its tightly clenched teeth was dark-definitely not the crimson color he was used to seeing. It was _black blood_.

_Is this Hell?_

He couldn't help but wonder, since everything here seemed to be in disarray. Turning around, he saw that he had been standing in front of Shibusen-or what was left of it. He couldn't recognize the once magnificent building; it had practically been reduced to nothing, just a few crumbled walls left standing.

"How could this be...?" He murmured in disbelief.

He was certain that everything had been completely normal the day before...why the sudden change? What could have caused such destruction?

"Liz? Patty?" He called desperately, a spike of panic coursing through his body. He checked his surroundings frantically in hopes of locating his partners, but saw no trace of them. As a last resort, he tuned in his Soul Perception, only to go completely rigid. There was a sickening presence of...madness.

It was _everywhere_.

He felt its claws embed themselves into his soul with malicious intent, harsh voices echoing within his mind. They chanted in gravelly whispers, promises of death lurking in the depths of their words. The claws pierced deeper, digging into the core of his being as they scraped away at his sanity. The madness was trying to _invade his soul_. He could already feel his resolve cracking, the pain of resisting insanity's pull straining his mind, body, and soul.

An agonized shout escaped past his clenched teeth, the sound reverberating through the air. His hands clutched at his head in an attempt to block out the maddening whispers, his eyes wild. His gaze fell to the ground below, catching sight of the thickened blood lapping at his feet. _So that was the source of the scent..._

Wrenching his gaze away, he then noticed a speck of black as it dribbled onto his shoulder. Glancing ever so slowly upwards, he saw a mass of black blood dripping from the moon to spill to the ground beneath it. Blood of black and crimson engulfed him from above and below, drowning him until he lost all sense of direction. His gasps for air only served to invite the substances into his mouth, the taste bitter on his tongue as he choked and spluttered.

Through blurred vision impaired by the blood, he saw a dark set of claws plunge through the surface. They stretched towards him, one of the tips lingering before him. A single claw lifted up and hovered dangerously close to his face. Out of reflex, he clenched his eyes shut as a burning pain consumed him, originating from the point between his eyes.

In the dark of his closed eyelids, as the burning continued, he could make out the image of the Kishin eye, beckoning him into its maddened embrace...

**...Review?**


	5. Nightmare, Part 2

**This is the second part to the previous one. I'll include some more acknowledgments to you reviewers and followers by the eighth chapter, in case you were wondering. This chapter, as short as it is, is not exactly all smiles either...**

**I don't own Soul eater or any of its characters.**

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Kid shouted, attempting to bolt upright into a sitting position. He had yet to open his eyes, but it felt like someone was holding him down...

"-id, Kid! Calm down!" A familiar feminine voice yelled close to his ear. Kid forced his eyes open, taking in the worried faces of his weapon partners. He blinked once, twice.

He was in the Dispensary, he noted. The room smelled incredibly sterile, not a thing out of place, even if the medicine cabinets could use a bit of reorganizing. Kid found he was lying on one of the beds provided in the room, though as to why, he wasn't quite sure. His body didn't appear to have a single scratch on it at the moment, so he supposed that if he _did_ have wounds that they'd already healed.

As soon as he had properly taken in his surroundings, Kid came to the conclusion that he'd only been having a horrid dream. It had seemed so disturbingly real that he could faintly taste blood in his mouth...

Kid glanced up at his partners, taking in their worried expressions as they remained on either side of his bed.

"L-Liz? Patty?" He spoke hesitantly. The young shinigami's mind was still reeling. Just what had happened?

"Yeah, it's us, Kiddo!" Patty chirped, patting his head none too gently, which caused him to wince.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked, brushing his bangs aside to examine his forehead. "Looks like the mark is gone, finally."

"M-Mark...?"

"From the Kishin!" Patty chimed in. A rush of memories came flooding back to Kid all at once, the sensation prompting him to grasp at his head, which had begun to ache.

"We...failed..." He recalled in a hoarse whisper.

He remembered how they had all gone underground to prevent the Kishin Asura's revival, but he and Black Star failed to stop the Frog witch and Immortal from succeeding. Upon facing Asura, they were quickly taken down, and the rest was just...nothing. Kid remembered nothing after falling unconscious at the hand of Asura. What he did recall was the fact that thanks to their blunder, there was madness running rampant throughout the world...

"And here I was thinking that I woke up from a nightmare, but as it turns out...it's just beginning," Kid muttered grimly.

**If things go according to plan, I'll have the sixth chapter up later today. Stay tuned~**


	6. Hypocrite

**Okay, this one is pretty short too. But I always found this bit of truth to be amusing, so I decided to write it out. Enjoy~**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

The city of Reno was a lively place, people bustling through the streets, even at such a late hour. Though, to be fair, it _was_ a Saturday night. In this area in particular, lights seemed to blare unnaturally bright as people lined the sidewalk in large groups as they made their way to casinos or bars. As Kid continued to walk alongside his weapons, both of whom kept eyeing the various casinos longingly, he couldn't help but agree that Reno was suited to its nickname as "The Biggest Little City in the World".

"Alright, girls, we need to hurry and locate the egg before—Are you two even listening to me?!" Kid began, growing frustrated when he realized that the sisters were still ogling the casino they passed by moments ago. They clearly were _not_ paying attention in the least bit.

"Huh?" Liz muttered, glancing dazedly over at the young _shinigami_. "I'm sorry, Kid, did you say something?"

"I need you both to focus so that we can find..."

"Kid? You just trailed off, is something up?" Liz prodded, turning fully around to study her meister.

His gaze was concentrated past her, so she turned to look back around in an attempt to find what he was staring at. Patty, too, glanced about, but was unable to keep her attention limited to just one thing. The blonde ended up craning her neck to study the tall buildings studded with brilliant colorful lights, eyes bright in childish excitement and awe. Liz quickly gave up searching for whatever Kid had seen and turned to ask him about it, but found that he was not where she left him.

"Hey, where did he...? Kid?" Liz called, glancing about. Her sister giggled, taping her on the shoulder as she pointed somewhere to the left.

"He's over there, Big Sis!" She laughed, clearly finding amusement in her sister's brief panic.

"This building is perfectly symmetrical!" She heard Kid exclaim. "The lights and colors are perfectly aligned to be equal on the right and the left! This is the very definition of beauty!"

"Hn. Who was the one that needed to focus again?" Liz grumbled as she ran a palm across her face, Patty laughing loudly in the background. "This damn rich brat..."

There were just one too many times where Liz found herself thinking of what a huge hypocrite her meister was.

**The next one should be longer, so hang tight for that. Thanks for reading! Oh, and leave a review, if possible.**


	7. Insanity

**Okay, here's the next one, featuring Insane!Kid. Expect total madness here, so I hope you enjoy. Personally, I adore Kid like this~**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

His eyes flickered wildly about himself, fingers digging into his scalp and drawing blood. The silence was deafening and pleasant all at once, the darkness soothing yet irritating. The world seemed contradictory, and it _disgusted_ him. There should be balance, order, a uniform likeness that should be spread globally. _Nothingness_.

It was the ultimate form of symmetry. There would be no need to fix a single thing, because there would be _**nothing to fix**_. Everything would be perfect, as it should be. And yet...there were too many imperfections that marred the state of the world, he realized with a displeased frown.

No matter; he would just _eradicate it **all**_. The solution was simple, yet so perfect. Eliminate the scum that stood in his path, destroy everything until nothing remained. His goal would soon be in reach.

A dark chuckle escaped him, nearly inaudible until it escalated into full blown laughter. He clutched his sides as the laughter wracked his shoulders, tears pricking at his eyes as the maddened look stuck to his face. It was just too _fucking funny_, how easily everything would fall into place. Too easy.

Madness swirled in the depths of his eyes, pupils fully blown to overtake their usual golden color. Five black lines ran vertically down his mouth, which had curled further into a crazed grin as his laughter continued. This insanity...this power...made his skin _crawl_.

And he found it absolutely perfect.

"The world shall know nothingness," He vowed darkly, head bowed to scrutinize the blood drying on his fingertips. His tongue lapped at it, taking in the metallic tang like a fine wine. "And only then will everything become perfectly balanced!"

His chuckle reverberated across the bare, stone walls of the dungeon cell...Oh, yes, he'd forgotten that, hadn't he? Getting thrown into a cell, forgotten by his partners, his friends? He supposed it was only fair; he'd forgotten them, too. Which of the blondes was Patty again? The tall one? No matter. Names weren't important in his strive for the ultimate symmetry.

"Oh, Father, if only you could understand the justification in _Nothingness_," Kid sighed longingly, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the locked door. "But I suppose such an _asymmetrical_ being as yourself could never hope to comprehend true beauty."

His hands clenched into fists, balled at his sides tightly enough to break the pale skin and allow blood to drip rhythmically to the floor. True beauty and perfection-if only such things could apply to himself. No, he was cursed with _three damn stripes on just one side of his head_...Which side was it again?

A frustrated growl left the young _shinigami_, and so he released the pent up anger in the form of a powerful punch that dented the metal in front of him. He hardly felt the sting on his knuckles, couldn't feel the snap of his thin wrist.

"Of course the son of an asymmetrical being would be just as off-balance!" Kid snarled, scratching absentmindedly at the stripes in his hair.

Nevertheless would he find a way to achieve perfection in such a wretched world-starting with the most asymmetrical beings of all: mortals, _humans_. Their body structures were definitely unfitting in his definition of perfect, their hearts on the_ left_ side of their chests. Not to mention the most horrific hairstyles they chose for themselves, no consideration for symmetry present in the least bit. Some humans were even born with asymmetrical features on the _outside_ of their body. The list of imperfections could go on _forever_...

His entire body stiffened as he heard the faint _click_ of the lock. The door was being unlocked. Someone was unlocking the door. Kid's eyes darted over to the metallic barrier, waiting with slight anticipation. Perhaps the person on the other side would like to see a demonstration of his pursuit of nothingness, he thought with a sly smirk.

"-should still be restrained as we left him," Came the muffled voice on the other side of the door. An older male. Talking to someone. More than one person on the opposite side? How _perfect_...

Wait. _Restrained?_ The mere idea caught him off guard until he remembered. He glanced behind him at the shredded straitjacket, recalling how simply he'd undone the restraint. Too easy.

The door creaked open, the dim light from the corridor streaming into the dungeon cell. Three shadows appeared in the doorway, one noticeably taller than the other two, as well as oddly-shaped.

"Kiddo? Whatcha doing there?" Lord Death asked with his head cocked to the side, though one could sense the concern radiating from behind his mask. Kid tilted his own head slightly, a broad grin on his face.

"Nice to see you too, _Father_," Kid feigned politely, though he practically spat the last word.

"W-Wait, Stein, you said he was restrained..." Spirit pointed out from behind the older_ shinigami_.

"Well, he _was_," Stein drawled, giving the screw in his head a few cranks. The sound grated on Kid's nerves, causing his eye to twitch. He wanted to **mutilate** that man into _**nothing**_.

"You all will know nothingness!" Kid growled, hands clenching at his sides and reopening the previous wounds left. "There shall be no obstacle in my way once I'm through."

"Stein," Lord Death spoke simply. The mad scientist nodded, taking a step forward. His wavelength charged powerfully in his fingertips. The insanity glazed Kid's eyes as he raised his own fists in preparation.

"This will hurt a lot if you fail to cooperate, Kid," Stein warned monotonously. Kid gave a dry laugh.

"I'm gonna rip that screw from your fucking head!" He cackled, eyes wild.

Perfection was within reach if he made it past here. The prospect delighted his crazed self. Nothingness awaited.

The thought made his skin _crawl_.

**The next chapter is the last update for this fic, since it won't be Death the Kid Week afterward. Stay tuned 'til then! Let me know your thoughts on Insane!Kid, too!**


	8. Surprise

**Hello~ As promised, here are the acknowledgements:**

**I would like to thank LexiLuvsWriting, Wolf no naku koro ni, Mew SunsetStar, the two guest reviewers labeled 'Guest' and 'H', Pen-Always-In-Hand, and ChildrenAreMySoulFood for their wonderful reviews! Frostyfirea, LexiLuvsWriting, Mew SunsetStar, Neko lady88, The Fantabulous Nemo Dexter, TotalGamer98, booklover4177, and emily . payne .925 are people I would like to thank for personally following this story! And finally, I would like to extend my appreciation to AnimeOtaku21, LexiLuvsWriting, Neko lady88, and S1T2A3R4 for adding this to their favorites! You're all amazing! XD**

**Okay, on to the chapter, which is pretty light instead of dark. Enjoy~**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

He woke up that morning precisely at eight, even though school was to have started an hour before. One glance at the calendar placed symmetrically in the center of the wall above his bed read 'August 8th', a day he had been anticipating all year.

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is," Kid sighed blissfully, proceeding to take his time in getting dressed. He was in no particular rush, seeing as how he didn't _have_ to attend class. No, it was his own decision, so he'd take all the time he needed in assuring the symmetry of his clothes and home before even _considering_ the thought of school. He wouldn't tolerate asymmetry if he could very well help it.

As soon as he had his usual suit placed perfectly on his person, Kid made his way down the halls of the manor, adjusting every picture frame within sight. He could tell if a painting was off by a few degrees, even if he was standing across the room. Though as he spent his time correcting the smallest of imperfections, he vaguely wondered where Liz and Patty were.

Typically, on Friday mornings such as this one, Patty could be heard laughing as a certain cartoon show played at a specific time, while Liz would be complaining that she couldn't find the weekly magazine that arrived each Friday. The mansion was never as silent as it was at the moment, which concerned him to some extent. He made a mental note to check on his partners once he was done folding the toilet paper...

Once he made it to the first floor an hour later, he immediately noticed that the living area was eerily silent. The television was not playing, Liz wasn't getting on his case, Patty wasn't giggling...Just what was going on here? It was highly unusual.

"Liz? Patty?" Kid called, glancing about. He checked the kitchen, only to find it empty. The same went for the living room, dining room, and bathroom. With mounting concern, he made his way back upstairs to check the studies, guest room, and finally, the girls' bedroom. He even went so far as to use his Soul Perception, but he could not sense either weapon's presence at all.

They were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Kid murmured to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a piece of paper taped to his bedroom door. Curiously, he reached for it, briefly wondering why he hadn't seen it before. With a bemused expression, he gazed upon the neatly written note as it read:

_Dear Kid,_

_Sorry we didn't wake you, but the two of us have decided to go to school ahead of you since we didn't feel like being late today. Be sure to get to school quickly instead of being three hours late like last time. Though, it wouldn't be a surprise if you disregard this note anyways..._

_Sincerely, Liz _

"They should have told me..." Kid grumbled to himself. Though, he was a bit confused. The three of them always walked to school together, even if his neurotic tendencies made them late. Was something wrong?

With a heavy sigh, he decided to head out to school, being that it started over two hours ago. He wanted to confront his partners immediately about this odd decision of theirs, so he took his skateboard and flew off at top speed. It was only minutes later that the young _shinigami_ was striding through the hallways of Shibusen, searching for his weapons.

Though, he quickly realized, the school was oddly silent, too. There was no student roaming about the strangely empty hallways. There wasn't even a hint of chatter in the classrooms as he passed them. It was when he reached Class Crescent Moon that he realized things were really off; _there wasn't a single soul in the room_.

"Where is everybody?" Kid wondered aloud. This was really starting to worry him...

He turned to examine the teacher's desk, but then noticed the writing on the chalkboard. He quickly recognized it as Liz's, though it was written crudely in chalk. It read:

_Hey, Kid._

_If you're reading this, then you should know that none of us are in the classroom. Stein told us that we would have a demonstration of Soul Resonance from three-star meisters in the gym, so just head down there. Please don't get distracted on the way._

_Sincerely, Liz_

Kid frowned. He found the message oddly suspicious. First Liz and Patty head to school without him, and now Stein chooses to give an actual lesson over a dissection? The mad man loved to bring in rare specimen to dissect, _especially_ on Fridays.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Kid vowed, pausing to erase the chalkboard's message. Once that was finished, he proceeded to head down to the gym.

The hallways were still silent as he walked through them, causing his suspicion to spike to higher levels. Even if everyone was _supposed_ to be in class, shouldn't he still be able to hear the teachers lecturing through the doors? In fact, now that he thought about it, every door he had passed was closed, no light streaming from under them. All the classrooms were empty.

What was going on?

As he turned a corner, his steps gradually picking up until he was sprinting, he noticed a message board with big lettering placed directly in his path. He slowed down, coming to a stop in front of it. Another note from Liz.

_Kid._

_If you found this, then the lesson in the gym has already ended. Instead, you should head over to the auditorium; your dad was gonna give an important announcement. Please hurry up so you won't miss it._

_-Liz_

Now he had to go to the auditorium? Since when did his father have anything worth announcing? This was looking to be quite odd...

"This is getting me nowhere!" Kid growled in exasperation.

With growing frustration, he stormed in the direction of the auditorium, which was on the opposite side of the school _far_ from the gym. Though, at the rate he had been walking, he was there in less than ten minutes. He stood before the closed double doors, suddenly feeling anxious. He decided to check the room beforehand with his Soul Perception, quickly sensing a large mass of souls behind the doors.

"The entire school must be in there..." He murmured.

No longer being able to stand around in such suspense, Kid pushed open the doors and peered inside. The room was pitch black. Why was everyone sitting in the dark? Now he was confused...

"H-Hello?" He called, cautiously stepping into the auditorium. He heard various hisses of 'He's here!' or 'Shhh!', along with a few snickers.

"Why is it so dark?" Kid said aloud, growing irritated. He hated being left out of the loop.

"Hit it, Spirit!" He heard his father call. Kid blinked in confusion as the lights suddenly flashed on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KID!" The entire room chorused.

"H-Huh?" Kid mumbled, looking about in confusion. The entire auditorium was decked out in decorations, streamers and balloons lining the walls and ceiling. Tables had been set with food and presents, and just about every student in Shibusen must have been standing there beaming at him.

"What is all of this?" He asked, his face expressing just how confused he felt.

"I know we haven't celebrated your birthday much in the past, Kiddo," His father began, placing a huge gloved hand on his shoulder, "So we all agreed that it would be a great idea to do so today, since you seem to love the day so much!"

Kid felt a new appreciation for his friends, his peers, as he continued to take everything in. It was true, he didn't have an established birthday, but he couldn't bring himself to mind that fact much at the moment.

"You surprised?" Liz asked as she placed herself next to him. Kid managed a soft smile.

"Very much so. I didn't suspect this in the slightest," Kid admitted. Liz laughed.

"Actually, Black Star almost gave it away the other day..."

"Did not!" The assassin protested from across the room. Patty blew a noisemaker obnoxiously loud, pulling it out of her mouth to giggle.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo!"

"Thank you, Patty," Kid replied in turn, grinning at his childish weapon. "And thank you, everyone. It means a lot that you all took the time to put this together," He added.

"It's what friends are for, Kid!" Maka insisted from her spot next to Soul, who in turn nodded in agreement as he flashed one of his usual shark-like grins.

"It was the cool thing to do."

"Yeah! A god such as myself is always thinking of his followers!" Black Star agreed, though in his own obnoxious way. Tsubaki gave her own polite nod.

"It's because we all care so much! It was a lot of fun to put together!" She agreed.

Words couldn't express how touched Kid felt. All of the people he cared about-and quite a few extra-had gone through so much to provide him with a memorable birthday. Even the decorations seemed symmetrical!

Kid was sure that, of all the years in his life, this August 8th was the best he'd had yet.

**I hope you all enjoyed these eight stories as much as I did! I love Kid so much, so I figured it would be great to do this. This was the last update for this fic, by the way. Oh, and another thing: I got a few requests to make chapter seven (Insanity) into a full story, so I decided that I will! I haven't decided on pairings, or even if there'll be any, but I do know that the fic will be rated T. I hope you all will check that out whenever I get it posted! Remember to review to let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
